


Missed You Pussycat

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (in the far future it can be a happy ending but it's not yet), F/F, Sad Ending, fefemslashweek2016, implied sex, prompt: secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mad King's War, Jill and Lethe were separated. Finally, Jill has an excuse to see her once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You Pussycat

Three months, eleven days. That was how long it had been since Jill had last seen Lethe. She didn't realize she was counting at first - for the first week, it was just an occasional thought that strayed into her mind. Soon after, however, it grew into a persistent niggling, a realization that wouldn't go away. By the end of the month, she had to start tallying the days in a journal to keep herself sane. It was a sad reminder of what couldn't be, but better on the page than stuck in her head. 

Today, however, the count was to be reset. Haar had asked Jill to make a delivery to Crimea for him - some important political documents considering Daein's new trade relationship with Gallia. Jill hadn't quite followed, but she did understand when he had told Jill her contact would be one of the king of Gallia's aides. Lethe.

When Haar had told her, she had tried her best not to react too visibly. Haar hadn't seemed to notice or care much - not that he ever did, but. Jill still hadn't told anyone about the extent of her relationship with Lethe, so the sheer fortune in this opportunity to meet again... it was more than Jill could properly process. 

That mission was why she was here, now, in Port Toha, knocking on the door of a rented house. "Are you there, Lethe? It's me, Jill."

The door slowly opened, and Lethe peered out from behind it, breaking out into a smile as she did. "Jill! I didn't realize you were coming here!" She threw the door open wide and ran out to pull Jill into a big hug, but Jill stopped her before she could.

"Sorry, Lethe. Not out here," she whispered through clenched teeth, holding Lethe at arm's distance. "Can we go inside?"

Lethe frowned, but nodded. She turned around and walked back inside, and Jill followed her, closing the door behind her. As she put down her satchel and tried to figure out what to say, Lethe pounced on her, wrapping her in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately.

Well. That was fine by Jill. And Lethe undoing the straps of her armor was quite fine by her too. And...

\---

Jill rolled onto her side and pulled Lethe into a cuddle. "That was... wow," Jill said breathily. 

Lethe gave Jill a small kiss. "You enjoy that?"

Jill nodded. "Tons," she answered, smiling.

The two cuddled in silence, Jill petting Lethe's hair while Lethe purred contentedly, her eyes closed and her tail slowly moving under the sheets of the bed. After some time, Jill finally broke the silence. "It's been over three months, you know."

"Since when?"

"Since we last... did this. Were together." Jill ruffled Lethe's hair. "You know?"

Lethe opened her eyes. "Yeah. It has."

Jill frowned. "I missed you a lot."

"I did too." Lethe's face was carefully neutral, not betraying any hint of emotion.

"Then why haven't you come visit Daein more?"

Lethe scoffed. "The people of Daein still hate laguz, don't you remember?"

Jill sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Besides," Lethe continued, "why haven't you come visit Gallia more?"

"I mean, I've... been busy. With work." If Jill was wearing a shirt, she'd start tugging at her collar. As is, she had no choice but to look Lethe in the eyes, feeling her uncomfortableness mounting. "Couldn't we meet in Crimea more? I come here pretty often-"

"I've been busy too. With my own work." Lethe's face kept that same neutral expression, but Jill couldn't help but think she was being rebuked.

"It's just..." Jill couldn't stop herself from talking, even though she felt like she was digging a bigger hole for herself. "These last couple months without you... I've been realizing how much you mean to me, and how much I want to be with you. And I want to have a future with you."

"Can you, though?"

Jill blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Can you have a future with me? Do you have the willpower? Jill," Lethe said, running her hand through Jill's long red hair, "you couldn't let yourself be seen being hugged by me. How can you expect to survive a relationship with me?"

"I mean..." Jill was at a loss for words. "We could keep it secret, meet back at home, only the two of us-"

Lethe shook her head. "That's not a life I want to live, Jill. I can't live a life in hiding."

Jill felt her spirits sink as she stared into Lethe's pitying eyes.

"I do enjoy you, a whole lot. And I do enjoy sleeping with you. But until you can move past that, we can't move past this." Lethe pulled Jill's head in closer and hugged her tightly.

Jill couldn't respond. Tears welled up in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If that was too sad for you:
> 
> Three years later...
> 
> Jill pulled Lethe into the commander's tent. "Ike! I have something to tell you. I love Lethe very much, and we've been seeing each other for three years!"
> 
> Ike nodded. "Okay."
> 
> Jill let out a sigh of relief. "Wow, that was easier than I expected it to be."


End file.
